Painful Truth
by VampireDesire123
Summary: Booth gets that shock of his life; Zach finds a new girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Again sorry guys lost my hand written copy at home. Had to rewrite everything.

"Booth you got a visitor in your office," said Special Agent Mulligan while pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Who is it?" asked Agent Seeley booth as he walked in the front door of the FBI. "Sarah Diamore. She said she needed to talk to you," said Mulligan as he tripped over a chair, spilling hot coffee all over the crotch of his pants. "I guess she made you hot in the pants," Booth said as he walked towards his office. "Ha. Ha," Mulligan said sarcastically.

Booth walked into his office and saw a woman sitting in a chair. "Can I help you?" he asked sitting at his desk. "Yes. I was wondering if you could help me find my father," she said. Sure. Do you have any current photos of him?" Booth asked. "Yeah, hang on a moment and I'll get it," she said picking up her purse and rummaging through it. "How long has he been missing?" he asked. "About 20 years. He left my mom and I when i was 7. I haven't seen him since," she said handing him the photo. "Why are you asking me for my help now?" he asked. "I received a message this morning about him. They said that I should specifically talk to you," she said nodding towards him. Booth looked at the photo and realized that he knew this man.

Dr. Temperance Brennan was walking around gathering the materials she used whenever she was called out to a crime scene. Usually booth drove her to them, but he had some sort of meeting to go to today. So she would have to do with Zach and Hodgins. "Zach. Hodgins. I need you guys to come with me to the beach," she said. "All right! We're goin' to the beach! Should I get my Swim Trunks?" Hodgins said with a grin on his face. "No. We're goin' to a crime scene,' she said. "Doesn't Booth usually go with you?" asked Zach. "Normally,yes, but today he had a meeting to go to," said Bones. Angela walked up to Bones and said; "Don't forget that you have that date tonight.' "Don't worry I won't forget. I left myself a note on my cell phone," she said as she, Zach and Hodgins left for the beach.

"Are you sure that this man is your father?" asked Booth. "Yes,Why?" Sarah asked. "The thing is, he's my father too," said Booth. "No Way! Mom Said that he'd been married before, but he'd never had kids with her. It's impossible," she said angrily. "Well then, let's get a DNA test to prove me wrong. I'll just have to call a friend who owes me," he said picking up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

As Bones, Zach and Hodgins headed for the crime scene, Bones' cell phone started to ring. "Brennan," she said when she answered. "Hey it's Booth. I need you to do me a really big favor," he said over the phone. "I can't right now. I'm on my way to a crime scene at the beach," she said. "I'll meet you there. "I'll be bringing someone with me who might be my sister," he said as he hung up. "Sister?! Hello?!" she asked as she realized he had hung up. "Booth has a sister?!" both Zach and Hodgins said at the same time. "Apparently. He's bringing her with him when he meets us here," she said as they arrived at the beach.

"I know that you don't know me, but would be willing to go somewhere with me so I can ask about the test?" Booth asked as he got up. "Sure. Where are we going?" Sarah asked. "Beach. My friend is a forensic anthropologist. She's investigating a crime scene at the beach," he said as they headed out the door.

The beach was crowded with cops and news teams. Bones flashed her badge at an agent in front of the tape. "Dr. Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist. These are my assistants Zach Addy and Jack Hodgins. Where's the body?" she said. "Over here Dr. Brennan," said Agent Mulligan. Bones walked over and said; "What time was the victim found? Hodgins go ahead and get samples," she said. "Around noon. Surfers found him. How long would you say he's been dead?" he asked. "About 20 years. Any ID found on him?" she asked bending down to examine the body. "No, but by the look of his hands, no fingerprints either," Mulligan said. "Victim's male, about 20-30 years old, Caucasian," she said into the recorder she had pulled out of her pocket. "Can you tell me cause of death yet?" asked Mulligan. "No. I'll know more once we get him to the lab," she said.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a car pulling up. Booth and a woman got out of the car. Booth walked up to Mulligan and said; "I see you changed your pants, Mulligan." "Booth who's that?" asked Bones. "This is Sarah Diamore. We seem to think that we have the same father. That's why I need a favor. Could you do a DNA test for us?" he asked. "Sure, but I'm not sure Cam will let me," Bones said, "Guy's let's get this body back to the Lab!"


	3. Chapter 3

"If you want the DNA test, you'll have to talk to Cam, Booth," said Bones, "Hodgins, you get anything yet?" "I have some weird particulates from the water. I also have some insects in the sand by the body," Hodgins said. "OK. Well then, your main priority is to identify those insects and particulates," said Cam as she came down the stairs. "Who's that?" asked Sarah. "Oh, that's Dr. Camille Saroyan. She's in charge of the Forensic Lab of the Jeffersonian Institute," said Booth. "So she's the one we talk to?" asked Sarah. "About what? Who is this?" asked Cam. "Cam this is Sarah Diamore. We have reason to believe that we have the same father," he said. "Then why don't you go to Maury?" she said. "One that was way rude. Two if certain people found out I had a sister, they might use her to get to me," Booth said. Suddenly Bones' phone beeped. "Crap. I forgot. Gotta go. Date," she said leaving for her date. "OK that was weird. Booth, I'll do the test, but you'll have to give me some time, Cam said.


End file.
